


New Friend

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A Drabble inspired by a glitch while I was playing.





	New Friend

“What’s taking that blasted girl so long?” Reevor grumbled, leaning against the wall of his storeroom. 

When his impatience got the better of him, he pressed his ear up against the wooden door, listening for the dying cries of rats being squished by a child.

“You’d better not be sneaking any food in there!” He warned her upon hearing nothing but silence. 

When there was still no reply, or dying rat screeches, he shoved open the door and strode inside, to find Hollis sitting on the floor, a wide grin on her face as a rat scampered across her leg. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I would not respond that way if a rat ran across my leg.


End file.
